Terms of Genderbentment
by PaigeVain
Summary: You've heard the story before, but this time Robin is female, and Slade is maybe not so forgiving. Slade x fem!Robin. Sladin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First off, I would like to say that this plot is NOT my own. If this isn't your first Sladin story, then you have probably heard of a writer called Wynja. This is pretty much 95% her plot, for her Sladin stories titled Touch and Terms of Endearment.

So you're probably wondering why I would bother to rip off of her plot.

Well for starters I'm not trying to rip off or steal anything of hers. I have a lot of respect for her and I would never do such a thing purposely, I like to genderbend characters and I like Sladin. I've often thought it would be interesting to see how Robin and Slade's relationship would change if Robin was female. So I took one of my favorite Sladin stories and came up with this little number for my first Robin genderbent exercise.

Again I hope this doesn't offend anyone, And I hope if Wynja sees this, I hope she isn't too upset at my idea of gender bending the Robin in her story. Again I mean no disrespect ^_^

Feel free to review! Happy reading!

(Also yes, I will be posting Sladin with my own original plots in the future, this is just me getting my feet wet after a year or so of not writing really anything creative)

Some nights, when I'm missing the Batcave, and Bruce, and Alfred's cooking, I will climb to the roof of the tower and stare at the stars, and remind myself that Batman is more than likely looking up at the same shiny specks of light. Lately I have found myself up on the roof more often than not, so I decided it would be good to give Bruce a visit.

It was great to see Bruce again. Refreshing even. I could tell that the dynamic of our relationship has changed in a way. I hadn't seen him since I moved out and headed to Jump City over a year ago. He immediately pulled me in for a big hug upon my arrival, which is unlike him, but I guess he has been missing me pretty badly. Alfred gave me a hug as well, but that was to be expected.

Bruce has always been proud of me, this I know for sure, but this last week, while I've been visiting him in Gotham, he's been beaming at me this whole time. In fact, while I was reacquainting myself with the Batcave, he decided it would be a good time to out right tell me so.

"Rachel, I'm so proud of you." It was almost shocking to hear those words. Again, of course I knew he was proud of me, but ask anyone about Bruce Wayne, whether they truly know him or not, and they will all-across the board-tell you that Bruce Wayne is not the sentimental type.

Neither is Batman, and it was clear to me that Bruce was a bit more proud of Robin than Rachel. This was about me leading the Titans after all. Along with owning up to a large responsibility the Justice League had given me, keeping my identity safe from my new friends, cleaning up Jump and making it safe for families again, on and on he went. It was a bit overwhelming, and I couldn't help but blush a bit. I'm pretty sure Bruce was blushing under that cowl too.

Bruce has always been a father figure to me, and always will be, but he could never replace my actual father. Dad was a great man, and a bit of a goofball at that. He was very sentimental and open about his feelings. Bruce is a great man too of course, but the opposite when it came to everything else.

Either way, the compliments and praise that I received my first night back in Gotham were more than appreciated and something my home-sick heart needed to hear. And Alfred's kind words, gentle hugs and sweet pies were also very helpful.

Gotham has been pretty quiet this week, as if someone in the crime ring had heard the Girl Wonder was back and to steer clear, or maybe lay low. I could only dream. Maybe my name carries some weight in Jump, but back in Gotham, I'm a mere sidekick. Most of these people remember me hopping around in spandex when I was a little girl. I'm sure that image is very intimidating.

I did roam the city with Bruce at night while I visited him. Some nights Barbara joined us. Bruce had already started training Barbara before I had left for Jump, so I wasn't surprised when Batgirl had strolled into the Batcave my second night there. The commissioner's daughter was a little younger than me but probably a little smarter when it came to gadgets and tech. Which is completely fine to me, I have Cyborg to handle the hard stuff for me in Jump anyway.

Again, things were relatively quiet in Gotham until my last night there. I was planning on leaving for Jump soon, in fact, I was already packed to go, said my goodbyes and the Wayne private jet was loaded, when the Batsignal lit up the sky. It had been ages since I'd seen it and well, it gave me goose bumps to be honest.

I couldn't just leave.

Batgirl was stuck in the confinements of her bedroom (because her father, Commissioner Gordon, has yet to find out about her nightly activities) so it was just myself and Batman on this case, just like the good old days.

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, up to no good as usual. Harley was easy to catch, but Ivy is always a different story. While Batman was dealing with Harley and her big mouth, I was in a face off with Ivy herself. She made remarks, about how I've grown up quite a bit, and the usual ones about how I should be my own woman and stop taking orders from men, to which I replied, "I don't know if you've heard, but I've got men who take orders from me now," before flinging bird-a-rangs toward her.

It had been a while since I had fought someone like Ivy, and while the fight didn't take too long, it was tedious and I had to move, a lot. She's fast with those plants, it's actually incredible. I've always thought that she would have made a great heroine if she could overcome whatever is ailing her.

In the middle of the fight I had fallen and stumbled into her plants. A large thorn was wedged into my forearm. I winced a bit as I pulled it out, but otherwise kept moving, flipping around to dodge her attacks. I had soon forgotten about all about the thorn and my clumsiness.

We managed to catch both of them, though it would be only a matter of time before they would find a way to break out of Arkham Asylum. Those two, when they put their heads together, can be almost unstoppable.

When Ivy was being shoved away by the GCPD, she looked me up and down and snickered.

"I hope you meet someone nice, sweety."

I had I no idea what she meant by that. I shrugged it off as maybe a comment pertaining to my leader position in Jump? Or maybe she was just being pervy. That wouldn't be the first time I had caught a villain looking at my exposed legs. I had to remind myself to get a new pair of tights soon, my last ones had ripped over two weeks ago.

After saying my goodbyes again, I changed out of my Robin uniform, and Rachel Grayson boarded the Wayne private jet. Bruce's trusted pilot was to fly me across the country to an airport in San Diego, where he had picked me up one week ago. I slept on the plane, having fitful fever dreams full of…


	2. Chapter 2

"Slade!" I practically cursed under my breath. The flight was smooth and I made it to San Diego in a little over three hours, but now I had an hour ride on my R-Cycle before I made it to Jump City. I had changed back into my Robin suit, the cold wind chilled my bare legs.

Raven had called me to tell me that there were four break ins tonight, while I was asleep on my flight of course. It was very obviously Slade behind them, and my skin itched at just the mere thought of being gone while he was so active.

"Calm down Robin, we have it under control," Raven tried to assure me, but I wasn't convinced. The Titans knew about my….obsession of Slade. I couldn't let anything go with him. The man is a mystery wrapped up in an enigma, not to mention dowsed with abilities and incredible strength. I couldn't even begin to wrap my brain around him, though I had been trying to for a while now. He intrigued me, he fascinated me, he made my insides tingle and my the blood in my veins flow with adrenaline.

"How far out are you?" Raven asked me through her communicator. Her image was displayed in front of me through my helmet.

"About 40 minutes but I can make it 25."

"Robin don't do anything reckless," she warned me. "Like I've said, we have it under control. You're letting Slade get under your skin again."

"Yeah chillax Robbie girl, we're cool!" Beast Boy came into frame then. He let the sunglasses that were previously resting on his green forehead slide down over his eyes. He was trying to act cool.

Normally I would laugh but I had Slade on the brain.

"Are those my shades?" I deadpan.

"No mama, you must be seeing things!" Beast Boy quickly flicked the glasses to the side and turned into a cobra, slithering out of frame.

"Guys quit fooling around and keep an eye on Slade! Find out what he's planning. I'll be home soon, keep me updated if anything new comes up." I don't even wait for them to reply or argue or tell me to "calm down", I just click the button on the side of my helmet to break our connection and rev up my bike, flying down the California highway.

My skin continues to crawl. I ignore it, considering it just another Slade symptom. Along with tunnel vision, goosebumps, hair standing on end, chills, incoherent thoughts, and other things that seem to be brought on by the thought of Slade. These symptoms have only gotten worse since my unwilling apprenticeship. Heck it was more like captivity, in fact that's exactly what it was. I learned a bit about Slade while I was there that I hadn't known before, it was a horrifying and complicated experience. The man was always watching me, always training me, always _touching_ me.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel some sort of...attraction toward my enemy, and yes he is my enemy. The Joker to my Batman, The Lex Luthor to my Superman. Bruce wouldn't be as proud of his Girl Wonder if he found out that she has a minor to moderate case of the hots for her arch nemesis, even if she does slightly hate herself for it.

I exhale dramatically, fogging up my helmet before speeding up. I screech down the highway at a ridiculous pace, trying to swallow the lump in my throat, trying to stay focused on my anger toward the man instead of my undeniable intrigue and downright lust toward him.

When I am finally inside Jump City Limits, I slow down to an acceptable speed. Being close to the city calms me down, making me less paranoid about Slade. I can think clearer surrounded by the early morning fog of city pollution and industrialization.

As I make my way through the suburbs, I realize that my skin is more than crawling, it's aching. My arm right forearm is swollen, I hadn't noticed in my blind rage.

Now it clicks. Poison Ivy's thorn. The one I had fallen on during the fight. The one I had pulled out and ignored completely.

I pull over, and hanging out behind some buildings away from possible prying eyes, I call Bruce.

"Robin why didn't you tell me about it before you left?" His tone wasn't as stern as it could be and I was grateful for that.

"I didn't even notice it until later, because...you know, adrenaline?" Maybe it was adrenaline initially, but I hadn't truly noticed it flare up do to Slade brain.

We began discussing the thorn, what it looked like, what the plant looked like, and what my symptoms were. Batman did some work on the batcomputer while Alfred brought him coffee, they both looked tired. 3:00 in the morning and they probably haven't gotten a bit of sleep.

I sat quietly on my R-cycle, scanning my surroundings. There wasn't anyone around, and I didn't really expect there to be anyone this early, but I always like to be alert.

"Robin, how far are you from the city?" Batman's voice was strained. This was alarming.

"I just made it to the city limits, why?"

"Are you parked somewhere safe, secluded?"

"A bit...I can cover the cycle with a tarp...Why?"

"Good idea. Cover it and then get to the top of your nearest building."

"WHY?!" I ask again, "What, am I poisoned?!"

"No Robin, nothing lethal, but yes you are poisoned," again he sounded strained, uncomfortable even.

I covered the cycle, putting my helmet on top of it. I switched my communication from my helmet to my communicator, talking into it like I would any phone. Looking over my shoulder to be sure that no one was watching, I grappled up to the nearest building and stand on the rooftop.

"Okay so if it's not lethal, what's the big deal?" I questioned warily.

Bruce sighed, "You know how Ivy can be, how some of her plants have certain toxins?"

I nodded, still completely clueless, "Yeah...so…?"

Bruce sighed again, I could hear him scratching the stubble on his chin.

"The plant's thorns gave off a hormonal toxin," he finally revealed. "Basically Robin, if you have skin to skin contact with anyone 24 hours after you are exposed to the toxin, then you will be practically under their spell, craving and physically needing skin to skin contact with said person."

"Good heavens," I heard Alfred curse quietly.

I blushed at that.

"The tower is across town, I can go now, call, warn the others not to touch me before I arrive." I said, swallowing a nervous lump in my throat.

"Avoid people Robin, and get there quickly, understand?"

After spending a week and Gotham, fighting crime with Batman, it took me until this moment to feel like a sidekick again. I chew on my lip, frustrated at the situation.

"Understood."

I heard Alfred warn me to be safe before I cut the connection. I sighed, and stepped onto the ledge of the building when I heard a voice behind me.

"Leaving so soon Robin?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Slade_.

"I figured you would be thrilled to see me. It has been too long, wouldn't you agree?"

I turn around to find that he is only a few paces away from me. Slade of all people. Any other night I would have been thrilled to have him approach me. Any other night but tonight.

"Actually I was just thinking that it hasn't been long enough," I admit witfully. Stepping off of the ledge and backing up sideways, to distance both Slade and me along with myself and the ledge. "Maybe we could do this some other time?" I try, smirking. Despite the situation, I had already fallen back into my usual banter with the man.

"I don't see why now isn't as good a time as any…" He leers, as if he can just tell something is bothering me. Something major. Luckily for me, the man is covered in armor as usual, so I don't have to worry about skin to skin contact if this is headed where my instincts are telling me it is.

"Trust me Slade, this just isn't a good time." My tone is flirty, which happens naturally around him, whether it's out of defense or if it's genuine I couldn't tell you. Maybe a little bit of both. I reach up to tighten my ponytail before holding my arm out. "I'm poisoned, see?" I pout.

"Yes of course I see, the swelling is bad…" Slade steps closer to me and I hold my ground, letting him get within arms reach. It's not like I have a lot of room to back up anyway. I consider trying to grapple away, but I know that he would be too fast for me, and catch me before I could escape his grasp.

"But I'm not too worried Robin," he purrs, reaching out to touch my arm with his stone-cold glove. I flinch away, my breath hitching. "After all, Batman said that the toxin wasn't lethal."

I spring into action, flipping out of his reach. I crouch on the ledge, bird-a-rangs ready to fire. Frustration surges through me, dosing out any sort of arousal or intrigue that was there before.

"You _heard_ that?!" I squeak out angrily. Slade then pulls a transmitter from his belt, waving it in front of me, taunting me. I groan and fight the urge to attack him.

It dawns on me then, that if he has heard the whole conversation, then he knows what the plant does, and what effects certain contact will have on me. I find myself blushing furiously at the thought.

Just as those thoughts grace my cheeks with their presence, Slade slowly peels off his gloves. His eye never leaves my own, and it glitters with mischief as his metal gloves fall to the concrete with a solid thunk.

I stare in horror, my pulse quickening. He lunges to attack me, grunting. I dodge it, jumping up and flipping over him, out of reach of his bare hands. I use my grapple and fling myself upward, perching on the top of a billboard on the edge of the building. My heart is pounding in my chest, making my whole body rattle as I glare down at him.

"Come down from there pretty bird." He teases me, his voice like smooth velvet.

A shiver rattles through me.

"What do you want with me, Slade?!" I ask incredulously. "What can you possibly gain from this?!"

"Your apprenticeship of course. With a few... _benefits_."

My heart stops. Slade had practically whispered the last word, but that didn't make it any less threatening. His voice was dripping with conceit, as if he had already won. I can't help but shiver as graphic images of intimacy with Slade floods my mind. My mouth goes dry, my face flushed with anxiety. I find the strength to suppress some of it, grunting angrily as I attack him with my bo-staff. Close combat, stupid decision in a time like this. Slade blocks it of course, and the sparring begins.

I am more careful than ever, dodging quickly, light on my feet. Absolutely no room for error here. He comes very close to grabbing my arm, but I kick his hand away in the nick of time.

After a few minutes of this it becomes very evident to me that I need an escape plan, because I can only go on for so long. I have to hit him hard enough that it will make him stumble backwards so I can grapple out of here. After a couple more rounds I manage to gain some momentum from the billboard, and kick his chest hard with both of my feet. This would have made any normal human being fly across the rooftop, but it only made Slade stumble back a bit. I take my chance while I have it and sprint toward the ledge, readying my grappling hook.

I almost make it. Both of my feet had left the ground, but Slade catches my cape, pulling me down into the concrete. I hit my head on the way down, making my line of vision shake. He has me pinned down to the concrete in a flat second. I squirm and try to kick, but it does no good. He is straddling me, pinning my arms down firmly by pressing my gloved wrists into the concrete with one hand.

A defeated whimper escapes my lips, making his gray eye glimmer.

"Slade…" I beg faintly, as his fingers ghost over my skin, not yet touching, hovering just above. "Please don't do this." I breathe quickly, my chest rising and falling. My body trembling.

Slade only chuckles at my plea, making me shake more vigorously. His hand then begins to slowly close in on my face, I turn away from the touch, closing my eyes, waiting for the dreaded contact.

"I want to see the look on your face when I touch you."

He thumbs my mask and quickly rips it off before I have time to protest. I squeak out. I keep my eyes shut for a bit as he beckons gently for me to open them. I naturally refuse, until he presses his weight onto my stomach with his knee. I groan and open them, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"My, my. If it isn't Rachel Grayson. I assume that makes Batman Bruce Way-"

"Don't you ever tell a soul!" I growl, cutting him off.

"My dear, I don't believe you are in the position to make demands," he says dryly,

I scoff and suppress a defeated sigh.

"Still, I admire your fire," he says, as his hand ghosts over my face. Again, not touching.

"Thanks," comes the sarcasm from me, but I blush at the compliment all the same. "Can we just get this over with? Or are you just going to continue to ogle over me?"

"Eager are we?" he leers.

I blush more, furrowing my brow. I try to come up with a smart remark but fall short as his bare hand gently comes in contact with my face. He brushes my cheek, almost intimately. My back immediately arches at the contact, as my skins suddenly feels like it is on fire. The burning is intense and I move my face, pushing my cheek into his hand, as it is all that quenches the flame.

He begins to pull his hand away, and I groan in pain as the burning flares up. I squeak out a plea and his hand returns, along with a chuckle.

"I think I could get used to this."

My body is screaming, my mind too fuzzy to come up with a coherent thought. I let him chuckle, let him taunt me, because I have no other choice.

I'm completely at his mercy now.


End file.
